


ABC.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: eli is a good senpai and helps rin study, two dorks dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It wasn't that hard.





	ABC.

It wasn’t that hard. Eli knew Rin could understand it. She was sure about that. But Rin was too tired to do so. She was tired of trying and trying to just fail, to hit her face against a wall. After three hours of intense studying it was undeniable that Rin Hoshizora had surrendered.

“Rin, I know you can do it.” She said, trying to cheer her up. They didn’t have much left to finish. Rin just needed to make one last effort.

“Eli-chan, can’t we finish already?! We can continue tomorrow! Please, nya!” Rin felt sick. She felt like she couldn’t do anything and as if she was going to pass out at any minute (even if she wasn’t actually sick). She whined and threw herself over the table, over the books and pencils they had gathered there. Eli sighed. She wondered what she could do to make Rin cheer up.

And she got an idea. It was sudden and not original, but she hoped it’d work out.

“Rin.” She said. She stood up. Rin looked at her. She frowned.

“Eli-chan?”

“I… Take my hand.” She said. She extended her arm and Rin did so. She was still looking as unenergetic and unenthusiastic as two seconds ago. Eli gulped.

“This –what I’m trying to teach you– is not that hard. Actually, is quite easy. Just like doing this,” She said, making Rin turn in a waltz-like style. “Or this.” She said, making her fall over her arms. Ah. She was just as good as dancing as when she was energized, Eli thought.

“Eli-chan…” Rin mumbled. Eli started walking forward. No. She started dancing. Rin started to follow her lead, trying not to step on her, trying to keep the rhythm, trying not to screw up.

“Learning this,” Eli said as they moved around graciously “Is just like learning how to dance. You just have to feel it.” She made her fall over her arms again. Rin couldn’t stop looking at her, at her eyes and her smile. She was mesmerized and maybe just looking at Eli closely enough could make her feel ten times more energized than usual.

“If you can master any type of dance that comes across you, I bet you can learn this in a heartbeat.” She said. They sat down and Rin couldn’t take those light blue eyes out of her mind.

In the end she learnt everything she needed to for her exam. And maybe, when she approved, she got to dance again with Eli, but this time with no limits, freely.


End file.
